A New Beginning revised
by PrincessLyra94
Summary: What if Lyra was younger when Mrs Coulter came to Jordan to get her. What if she had four half sisters. What if Lyra and her sister were friends with the sailor scouts. Follow the on an adventure full of romance, drama and intrigue to discover the secrets of there past, present, and future.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Chapter one

I do not own own Sailor Moon or His Dark Materials. Philip Pullman and Naoko Takeuchi do. Also despite using American names for everyone Except Ami and Rei Michelle and Amara are lovers not cousins

London, England, August 30, 1996

The night was filled with the sounds of a raging storm and howling winds as Marisa Coulter sat in her study sat with a sinister on her face thinking it is time soon I will have my precious angels back and finally get my revenge on Lord Asriel. He was a fool to betray me, and soon he will pay. Following this thought as Marisa burst into sinister laughter as a clap of thunder filling the study with an eerie light.

Meanwhile, in Oxford, England, four girls sat in their room at Jordan College, unaware of what was transpiring in London. The girls were ranging from fifteen to almost eight. The oldest of the four named Robin a beauty with piercing black eyes and raven curls. Next came the Aria (a.k.a Ari) and Anna twins at thirteen who look similar to their sister robin Then the youngest Lyra who processed blond curls and the same piercing black eyes as the others. `

"Robin, do you ever wonder about your mother, "asked Lyra?

"Yes, I have a feeling that my mother did not just abandon us after my father died despite what Master told me. I think there is a reason why she left us here"

''What about you Lyra," Robin asked?

"I have a feeling that my parents are alive out there somewhere. I don't know why, but I do." Lyra replied.

"Lyra you don't have to justify your feelings to me I believe you. I have suspected for a while that The Master is keeping us from our parents with the help of Lord Asriel and others. Rather the other people are willingly helping The Master or not I don't know. "Robin told her

"I believe you, but why would The Master do keep us from our parents?" Lyra answered

"I don't know. Well, let's get some sleep I have a feeling that we will need it, "said Robin.

"Ok, goodnight Robin," said Lyra.

"Goodnight Lyra," Robin replied.

As the four girls slept blissfully unaware to the plot surrounding them, Mrs. Coulter was sitting in her study thinking to herself how am I going to get them out of Jordan College because Master sure as hell will not just hand them over to me. I know I will use my charm to get to know the girls and get to come with me. Then if the Master still will not give them to me, I will convince him to see reason. Chuckling evilly to herself, Marisa Coulter turned the light in her study and with heels clicking on the floor as she went to bed.

The next day in Oxford, England, in the courtyard at Jordan College Robin along with her sisters and Lyra were walking when they heard someone call out "Hey girls wait up." They turned to see Mina and Serena both with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Followed by the bluntte Ami with blue eyes. Then the ravenette Rei with violet eyes. Last came the Brunette haired Lita with green eyes running toward them.

"what are you guys doing here, "Exclaimed Robin moving toward them followed by the other three girls.

"Duh, we're here to see you," said Serena with her blue eyes sparkling with joy.

"I can't believe you guys are here," exclaimed Robin giving each of them a hug before stepping back so the others could do the same.

"Believe it," said Lita before they started walking into the College to catch up.

Meanwhile, in London, Marisa walked into her study to sit down and go through her mail. As she is going through the mail, she finds a letter from Dame Hannah

 _My dear Marisa,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I received a letter from the Master of Jordan College, inviting my top scholars and me to a dinner party on September 14, 1996. I instantly thought of you. I was wondering if you would like to join me. It has been too long since I last saw you and miss your company. Let me know what you decide._

 _Love_

 _Dame Hannah_

"This is perfect. I can join Dame Hannah at the dinner party and get Robin, Ari, Anna and Lyra out of Jordan without any unwanted problems.

 _My Dearest Dame Hannah,_

 _I am well. I'm honoured that when you received an invite from the Master of Jordan College that you thought instantly went to me. You are right, it has been too long since we last saw each other and even longer since I have seen the Master and I miss you both terribly. With that in mind, it gives me great pleasure to inform you that will be able to join you at The Master's Dinner party on September 14, 1996, and I am looking forward to seeing you and the Master. I hope this letter finds you well._

 _Love Always_

 _Marisa Coulter_

Two weeks Later Robin, Ari, Anna, Lyra, Serena, Mina, Ami, Rei and Lita were sitting in Courtyard at Jordan College When the Master walked up and said, "I am having a dinner party tonight, and I want you girls to attend it starts at 7:00 clock But I want you there at 6:30."

"Yes, Master, "they replied.

Later that afternoon as the guests were arriving the girls were in Robin, Ari, Anna and Lyra's suite finishing getting ready for the dinner party. "Lyra, please get in here, so I can fix your hair when I'm done with Ari's," Robin called.

"Coming," Lyra called back.

"Why do you think the master wanted us there early," asked Ami

"I don't know any ideas, Robin," said Lita?

"No but it's weird is it not that all the sudden the Master wants us to come to his Dinner," Robin replied.

"Yes, it is," said Ami

"You guys are paranoid it is probably just that there are people that Master wants us to meet maybe some cute boys," Mina told them.

"Only you would think that the Master invited us to a dinner party to meet boys," Robin replied.

"Hey, I'm just looking on the bright side," Mina said

"True," the others replied.

Ten minutes later, they were standing outside The Master's lodge knocking on the door. After a few minutes, the door opened and revealed The Master who said "Right on time girls come on in and follow me, there is a guest anxious to see you."

"Who," asked Robin and Ami?

"You will see soon enough."

"Ah, here we are. Wait here while I go find the guest that wants to see you," A few minutes later Robin and Serena felt a hand cover their eyes. They wiped around to find a smiling face. Aunt Serenity! Mama! What are you trying to do give us a heart attack and kill us," exclaimed Robin and Serena? Ari and Anna on the other hand just laughed

"Yes, I was, and you're still alive darn," Serenity said, smiling at her goddaughter and daughter.

"Hah very funny we have a comedian in the group," Robin said sarcastically.

"Hey, you asked," said Serenity warping her goddaughter and daughter in a hug.

"How have you been Aunt Serenity?" asked Robin

"I have been good. How are you girls?" answered Serenity

"We are good," they replied.

A few minutes later Lyra came up followed by the others who left to give them some alone time with their godmother and mother saying

"You guys will never guess who here." Said Lyra

"Please tell me it's not cute boys because if it is, we will NEVER hear the end of it from Mina," Robin said.

"Don't worry Butterfly; it's not unless you consider us cute boys," said an amused voice. Robin, Ari Anna and Serena turned around to find the four very amused faces of the blond-haired dark blue-eyed Amara, the aqua haired teal eyed Michelle, the purple-haired violet-eyed Hotaru, and the green-haired granet eyed Trista.

"We can't believe you are here. What are you doing here" they exclaimed.

"We are here to see you all because we missed you, of course," said Michelle.

"I'm so happy that you are here," said Robin. Nobody got a chance to reply because they saw the Master walking toward them and beside him was a woman with short raven curls.

"Girls come here there is someone I want you to meet,"

"Yes, master."

"Figures she would disappear, "said Robin under her breath.

"Girls, this is Mrs. Marisa Coulter. Marisa this is pointing to them all starting with Lyra. "Lord Asriel's Nice Lyra on her right are Robin, Ari and Anna, next to Anna is Serena followed by Mina, Ami, Rei and Lita. Last but not least we have Amara, Michelle, Hotaru and Trista.

"Nice to meet you all," said Mrs. Coulter

"Nice to meet you," replied the girls. Before anyone could say anything else, both Ari and Anna stormed off.

"Ari Anna wait where in the world are you going?" Robin called after them.

"You better go after them, Robin," said the Master. Robin just nodded her head and went after her sisters.

"What the hell was that," asked Robin when she found her sisters in the hallway

"Did you see that Mama acted like she had never seen us before or had any clue who we are." Ari exclaimed

"what did you expect Ari we aren't supposed to know who she is plus she hasn't seen us in seven years she might not have recognized us. We're bound to look different," Robin pointed out.

"I don't know what the hell I was expecting, and as far as not recognizing us, she is our mother. Mothers are supposed to recognize their kids, no matter what. Ari said with tears running down her face.

"I see what this is about, It's about yours and Anna's fantasy that mama would come to find us and take us home and we would live happily ever after. That might still happen we don't know why she is here. Now go wash up, and I will see you back in the party in a few minutes," Robin told them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Back at the party, Robin walked up to the others, and the Master asked: "Everything okay."

"Yes there just having a hard time with Grandma Isabella and Grandma Elizabeth being sick," Robin replied. The other nodded in understanding.

Thirty minutes later the girls were sitting talking when Amara said, "What is he doing here," looking and pointing Robin's ex-boyfriend Alan.

"Isn't he supposed to be in jail," Mina asked.

"Yes, he is why in the hell did they let him out," exclaimed Hotaru.

"Do want us to beat the hell out of him Robin because we will," said Lita and Amara cracking their knuckles.

"Ya, we totally will," the others said.

"Thanks, guys, I really appreciate it, but he isn't worth the time or energy," Robin told them.

Before anyone could say a word, the bell singling the start of dinner rang. When they reached the dining room find that they were to sit at the table with the Master, senior scholars, Mrs. Coulter and Serenity.

"At least we aren't sitting with Alan because I don't know if I could make through the meal without poisoning him," Amara whispered to Ari

"Amara as much as I agree with you that he should pay for what he did poisoning him in front of The Master is not the best choice Ari told her.

"So are you saying that if the Master weren't here, you'd let me poison him," said Amara

"Oh, totally," Ari replied with an evil smirk. As everyone was walking to the high table, they overheard the conversation and shook their heads and rolling their eyes at their friends. After they all took their seats, the Master asked: "Girls, how are your lessons going." '

"Excellent Master,"

"Robin you started taking an art and music classes didn't you," asked the Master

"Yes, I did,"

"How are they going," "Very well thank you,"

"So that's why you had paint in your hair the other day," Mina said

"yes, Mina that why I had paint in my hair. Anyway, Michelle, how is your new album going," asked Robin? "

It is going very well but don't think you are off the hook just because you asked about my album we will talk about this later young lady," said Michelle in her no-nonsense tone while pointing her fork at Robin

"Ya ya, whatever you say, mom," being the smart ass she is.

"I know you did not just say that, "Yes I did so what," Robin.

"Oh no you didn't "

"Oh yes, I did,." The others were watching the argument with amusement, but Ari took pity on her older sister and decided to stop the debate by saying, "I finished my first Young Adult story.

"Ari, that's really great news," said Michelle.

After many words of praise, dinner went smoothly, and the girls went to bed with smiles on their faces. Early the next morning in Oxford England the girls were woken up by someone knocking on the door to their suite. When Lyra with others right behind her opened the door, a feeling of dread wash over them as it was revealed that it was The Master in the door away." Girls sit down there is something I have to tell you." They did The Master looked at them with tears in his eyes and said, "I regret to tell you that this morning Isabella and Elizabeth were found dead at their home in Castile, Spain. I am so sorry let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

At first, no one said a word as if there was no air in the room. Then all at once thirteen gut-wrenching cries of "NO WHY THEM? ANYONE BUT THEM. THEY DID NOT DESERVE THIS. Then the girls fell to their knees, crying and shaking uncontrollably.

Hearing the girls' cries of distress and grief Serenity who was already on her way to see the girls came running into the room. "Elizabeth and Isabella?"

"Yes, sometime last night."

Then reality hit "Oh no Lex. What will happen to Lex?" instantly the girl's thoughts went to the little dark-haired and eyed girl who had brought them so much joy.

"Poor Lex her entire world has been torn apart," said Ami.

The other just nodded their heads in agreement as Robin pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling, "asked Mina

. "You will see," Robin replied and put the call on speakerphone.

Hello, This Is Emily St Patrick how many I help you.

"Hey, Emily, this is Robin I need to know what Isabella and Elizabeth's"] wishes regarding Lex and funeral arrangements are.

"Hi, Robin I'm sorry for your loss Isabella and Elizabeth were good friends of mine. Let me see the wills state that Lex will live with whoever you do. However, if something were to happen to you before they reach the age of eighteen, the Ari, Anna, Lyra and Lex will live with Rei or Mina if there willing. Unless your mother reappears to take Ari and Anna and Lex and Lyra respective parents show up to take them. Regarding their funerals and gravesite, they want a joint funeral, and they want to be buried by their respective husbands. Also, as much as it hurts them, they advise that you girls either do not attend the funeral or only a few of you attend. Since they had a lot of enemies, they feel that it's too dangerous for all of you to be there. Emily replied.

"Okay, thanks bye Emily."

"Welcome bye."

"So we're all going to the funeral right," asked Mina?

"Yes," the others replied except Ami

"We are going be in so much trouble when this is done," said Ami shaking her head.

"Ami" exclaimed the others!

"What Grandma Isabella and Grandma Elizabeth warned us of the risk but we're going to go anyway. This is bound to blow up in our faces," Ami told them.

"Are you saying we should not go to the funeral," asked Rei?

"No, we definitely should go; I'm just pointing out how much trouble we are going to be in, but it's worth it," Ami replied.

"Catch me, Robin, I'm going to faint," Mina said dramatically.

"Mina you are such a Drama Queen," Robin said with a laugh.

"Yep, that's why you love me," said Mina.

"That your personality and loving nature," Robin replied.

Meanwhile, in another part of Jordan Marisa Coulter had received the news that she has lost a mentor and friend. As well as the news that at thirty-five years old she was an orphan and started crying uncontrollably

A few hours later there was a knock on the girl's door Robin opened to find the Master and a girl with raven curls and black eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Lex is that you," Asked a stunned Robin? `

"Yes, Robin, it's me. Hi everyone," Lex said

"Hi Lex," they said.

Robin moved aside to let Lex and The Master come into the room. Lex came in, but The Master did not; instead, he turned to Lex and said: "I will leave you to catch up, and I will be back later." With that, The Master left.

Lex turned the girls and said, "I brought you some stuff that Grandma Isabella and Grandma Elizabeth wanted you to have."

While the girls were going through their stuff from Isabella and Elizabeth elsewhere in the college. The Master walked into his study to find the person had left to meet was already in his there

"Of course you are already here," said The Master taking his seat.

"Did expect anything else, Master," asked his guest?

"No, I would not expect anything else from you, Marisa.

Even though I know the answer, I am going to ask anyway. Why are you here," he asked with a sigh

"You are right Master you do know why I am here," she said with a smirk

. "You cannot take them, and I will not let you," the Master said with an icy glare.

"Yes, I can they are my children, and I never gave up my parental rights.

"Marisa abandoned those girls seven years ago. You may still legally have the rights to them, but as far as I am concerned you gave up your right the day you left them here," he replied angrily

I NEVER abandoned my girls after what my dear darling late husband did I thought it was best to cut off contact and I believed that you and darling Asriel would keep your word to protect them; however, you didn't protect them." she snapped.

"Yes, we did everything we did was to make the girls stronger."

"IF YOU PROTECTED THEM THEN HOW DID BITCH KRISTAN GET ACCESS TO MY GIRLS AFTER I TOLD YOU SHE WAS NOT TO BE AROUND THEM. HOW WAS SHE ABLE TO SET MY DAUGHTER UP WITH THAT ABUSIVE ASSHOLE. YOUR LUCKY I CAN NOT PROVE THAT YOU KNEW ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT THEY HAD IN MIND FOR MY GIRLS OR UP ON CHARGES OF CHILD NEGLECT and ABUSE." she screamed at him.

"That's right; you cannot prove that I knew anything there is nothing you can do besides as traumatic as the experience was for the girls it made closer and more protective of each other.

"I can't do anything. You know like I do just how important reputation is in academia after you do have a history of protecting Kristian. I could have you investigated after my girls are not the only children here at Jordan College.

"Fine but you are explaining this not me. Wait here, I will go get the girls," said the Master heading toward the girl's suite.

About ten minutes later, the Master knocked on the door to the girl's apartments before opening the door. When he opened the door, he noticed Robin was not in the room and asked "Where is Robin,"

"She had a phone call she is in her room," Mina answered. Then they heard Robin's bedroom door opened and she walked back in the room.

"Robin, Ari, Anna and Lyra I need you to come with me."

"Yes, Master."

As they neared the Master's study each in their thoughts, they heard the familiar click of heels and turned to find the last person they expected to see "Kristen you should not be here." "What no hello, Master?"

"I do not have time for this right now."

"I know she is here and what she is trying to do. What I do not understand is why you are letting her do it."

"She never gave up her custody rights, and she mentioned having me investigated for involvement in your actions regarding Robin, Ari, and Anna. I do not have a choice."

"Wait a minute, don't we get a say in this," Robin asked

"Yes you, Ari and Anna do. Lyra, on the other hand, does not and since I know that all three of you will go wherever Lyra is I am intervening and taking you with me. She does not have any right to take you."

 **"AND YOU DO KRISTEN AFTER THE HELL YOU PUT ROBIN THROUGH PUT ALL OF US THrOUGH. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SET ROBIN UP WITH THAT BASTARD," Ari screamed!**

"Yes, I do. Everything I did was to protect your girls."

" **PROTECT US! SETTING ROBIN UP WITH AN ABUSIVE BOYFRIEND WAS TO PROTECT HER. SETTING ANNA AND ME WITH A VERBALLY ABUSIVE BEST FRIEND WAS TO PROTECT US. YA, RIGHT!"**

"I had my reasons for doing those things, and yes, it was supposed to protect you.

 **"OH, REALLY HOW WAS ROBIN WINDING UP IN A COMA FOR TWO MONTHS PROTECTING HER. SHOULD COULD HAVE DIED SHE ALMOST DID," Ari screamed at Kristen.**

"Ari you need to calm down," the Master cut in.

 **"NO, I WON'T CALM, DO! WHY ARE YOU SIDING WITH HER.? YOU ALWAYS SIDE WITH HER. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT US INSTEAD YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND LET THIS HAPPEN. I HATE YOU BOTH! Ari yelled and turned around and ran off.**

"Robin I …"

 **"NO DON'T JUST DON'T SAY IT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. JUST LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE BOTH OF YOU I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN," ROBIN SCREAMED and went to find Ari.**

After leaving The Master and Kristen Robin Anna and Lyra ran back to their suite. When they reached their suite, they opened the door saying "Guys we need your help finding Ari were

"Ok, let's go find Ari," said Amara.

When the girls could not find Ari after an hour and a half, Robin looked at them and said, "Since we haven't seen her by now we won't find her until she is ready to be found. Let's head back to the suite.

"Are you sure we should leave Ari alone? After all, it's not like her to perform a dramatic storm out even in temper that more your forte" Mina stated.

While it's true that I'm more prone to dramatics than Ari yes Mina I'm sure. After all, Ari probably wants time alone to cool off." said Robin When they got to the suite, there was a note on the door

 _Hey Princess,_

 _You and your little friends better back off unless you want someone else to get hurt. You have no idea what you're dealing with._

 _An old friend_

"What the hell is that about," asked Mina?

"I think I know let's go inside and I will explain," Robin told them.

Once the girls were inside the suite, they found Ari lying on the couch staring at the ceiling with an arm hanging off the side with a book in hand.

"Ari, we were looking everywhere for you. When did you get back? Are you ok?" asked Robin?

"About thirty minutes ago. I'm fine just aggravated the Kristen thinks that because Grandmas are dead, she can show up and demand that we go with her," Ari

"I understand, and unfortunately this is going piss you off more," Robin replied handing the note to Ari.

"THAT NO GOOD MOTHER F*****G BASTARD! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS THREATENING US? I WOULD LIKE HIM TO DO SOMETHING. I'LL KICK HIS F*****G ASS INTO THE NEXT CENTURY…"

"Aria Rose Paige Coulter that is enough. You know better than to use that kind of Language," Serenity cut in from her place in the doorway where she was standing next to Marisa


End file.
